lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Surak/Main article
Swept-up mane Tree of Life mark on right shoulder |name meaning = Reducer of the number of demonshttp://www.indiachildnames.com/name.aspx?name=surak |also known as = My son (by Janna) |status = Living |residence = Tree of Life |affiliations = Night Pride |titles = Member of the Night Pride Prince of the Tree of Life |family = Janna (mother) † Rani (niece) Baliyo (nephew) }} Surak is an adult male lion. He is the son of Janna, and a member of the Night Pride. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Tree of Life" After being alerted by Ullu, Surak and the rest of the Night Pride arrive at the mountain pass to confront the Lion Guard. The two groups engage in a battle. Surak dodges an attack from Beshte, then warns his teammate, Nirmala, to avoid Anga's aerial attack. However, after Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo, the Night Pride backs off, with their leader, Rani, ordering the Lion Guard to stay away from the Tree of Life. Back at the Tree of Life, the Night Pride reunites with Baliyo, who is unharmed. Surak comments that Kion's abilities seem like a power out of legend. Before leaving to report the border incident to Janna, Rani orders Surak and Nirmala to look after Baliyo. Later, after receiving counsel from Janna, Rani informs her team that they are to invite the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life despite their last encounter. Surak and his pride return and escort the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. "The River of Patience" Along with the rest of the Night Pride, Surak leads the Lion Guard to his mother, Janna, who welcomes them for healing. Later, when Makucha and his allies, Chuluun and Ora, attempt to invade the Tree of Life, the Night Pride blocks their entry. Surak and his pride members defeat them easily by working together. Afterward, the Lion Guard arrives too late to help. The Night Pride fends off another attack by Makucha's army, this time by night. However, their third attack the following morning proves more difficult, as Ora bites and paralyzes Baliyo. Just in time, Kion arrives to help. "Little Old Ginterbong" Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. After luring the Night Pride with cries for help, Mama Binturong attacks Bunga and Binga. The Night Pride arrives, and Mama Binturong attempts to blame the honey badgers for the fight. However, Ullu arrives and informs the Night Pride of Mama Binturong's deception. Bunga and Binga then use their stench to defeat Mama Binturong. "Poa the Destroyer" Surak gathers at the Tree of Life with the Night Pride and the Lion Guard to discuss Beshte's bad reputation. "Long Live the Queen" The Night Pride saves a tiger named Varya and her cubs from Makucha's army. Afterward, Ullu arrives and tells the Night Pride that Janna needs them right away. When the Night Pride arrives at the Tree of Life, they notice a crowd of animals gathering and realize that Janna is dying. Surak tells Baliyo that he must enter the Tree of Life, for Janna wants to see him. Once inside the Tree of Life, Janna tells Surak to lend Rani his wisdom. Janna dies peacefully, and Surak grieves alongside the rest of the Night Pride. He later attends Janna's funeral. At Rani's coronation, Surak cheers his niece on. "The Lake of Reflection" One day, Makucha and his army launch an attack on the Tree of Life. The Night Pride challenges them, though Baliyo's yawning exposes how exhausted they are from a night of patrolling. The Lion Guard arrives in time to help, but Kion and Rani's dual leadership results in confusion. Eventually, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride succeed in driving off the army. Kion offers to patrol the Tree of Life during the day in order to give the Night Pride time to rest, and Rani gratefully accepts his offer. Unbeknownst to the team, Mama Binturong is spying on their conversation from a nearby tree. Later, Ullu warns the Lion Guard and the Night Pride that Makucha's army is launching another attack. The Night Pride arrives, and Kion leads the two teams in their attack. "Triumph of the Roar" Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. Later, Makucha's army invades the Tree of Life with new forces. Ullu warns the Night Pride about the army's attack, and they rush to the Tree of Life, only to be shut in by a giant rock pushed by Ora and his minions. With the Night Pride out of commission, the army attacks the animals at the Tree of Life. Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the villains. He then strikes the rock at the Tree of Life's entrance with lightning, destroying it and freeing the Night Pride. "Return to the Pride Lands" Surak attends Kion and Rani's wedding. Personality and traits Like his mother, Janna, Surak is soft-spoken and reasonable. He holds a countenance of maturity, and works hard to defend the Tree of Life alongside the rest of his pride. Behind the scenes *Surak is voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips. *Presumably, Surak is the second-born cub of Janna, as the throne passes to Rani instead of him. References Category:Main articles